


heartbeat.

by peachyama (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Embarassing situations, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu x Reader, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, boyxboy as well, first work on here, forgive me plz, haikyuu one shots, haikyuu x haikyuu??, i'm bad at writing so don't expect much, idek what this is?, it's almost 1am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyama
Summary: in which, the haikyuu characters end up falling for you one way or another.





	1. ?

hello~ welcome to "heartbeat." a.k.a haikyuu x reader!!

i really hope you all enjoy my stories, but uh  
don't really bother reading lmao

also, i don't know how this works, so please tell me how AO3 works, thank you!


	2. peaches & cream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa sees something, that he probably won't ever unsee.

"hey, tooru!" 

you called out to him, waving your hands almost wildly, you saw his eyes dart towards your direction, and how his rosy lips curled into a soft smile... and then you remember that you think about him way too much.

"oh, [name]!" 

he giggles, and you swear you could hear your heart race as he speaks, meaningless blabbers falling out of his lips as you attempt to listen to him. you nod, licking the excess cream at the corners of your lips. you look up at him as stiffens and eyes widening.

"tooru? are you alright...?" "..." "tooru." "..." "tooru!"

you end up yelling his name before he jumps- you can spot a dust of red flying over his cheeks whilst you stare at the highly-fit boy.

"o-oh..." "what is it?" "n-nothing... wha-what are you eating?"

he stutters, which was unusual for a narcissistic boy like him, oikawa was utterly full of himself, and he knew it- he knew that he was the near definition of perfection, trying his best to show that he was that boy that everyone knew as a "handsome, talented, beautiful, kind, amazing man." but, uh, at sometimes- he would end up failing miserably at some things other than his favored sport; volleyball.

"peaches and cream,"

you say, smiling softly at the person you've ended up falling for, whoops. oikawa sputters and coughs, hitting his chest like he was choking on a piece of his own narcissism. you stand up from your chair, hearing it crash onto the ground beneath you.

"are you okay?!" "i-i'm fine, just..." "just what?" "iwa-chan showed me something i will never, ever forget and i regret even befriending him now."

you stop, iwaizumi, tooru's best friend, showed him something that even tooru would despise, thinking it was just a highly popular and powerful volleyball team that tooru hated.

"what was it then...?" "t-the definition of peaches & cream on urban dictionary..."

everything goes in slow motion as tooru utters those horrible words. 

urban.

dictionary.

 

laughing, you try to shake it off as an stupid gag, before you reach into your pocket for your phone- looking up that stupid definition.

 

"When you eat a girl out and she cums. At that moment you are eating peaches and cream."

 

the sound that you make, can only be described as 'grudge-like', you look over at tooru, hoping that he wasn't think of that.

 

"y-yeah, sorry... i was thinking about that definition... it's just-" "s-save it... it's okay." "really?!"

he jumps, eyes sparkling in adoration, you nod before sighing and sitting down. continuing to eat your peaches and cream pie, cheeks heating up as you realize that he was watching you intensely, exactly like a hawk hunting for prey.

"tooru-kun...?" "sh-shit, sorry!"

tooru curses, scratching the nape of his neck in sheepishness, looking for something that wasn't your face. 

"tooru... when i had cream on the edge of my mouth, what were you thinking about...?" 

you try to flirt, letting your lips automatically curve into a mischievous smirk.

"i-i-i..." "c'mon, say it," "it looked a bit li-like... cu-" "christ, you have a dirty mind!"

you giggle, licking your lips shortly after whilst staring at him- with a glare placed on your features, before you gather your things and wave your hand at him.

 

"night," "b-but..." "you have a few months left to do that, tooru-kun." 

sparing a glance at him, you wink teasingly before walking out of the door and out into the street.

"..." "..." "wait, [name]!"

he calls out to you, dashing over in an instant.

"hmm...?"

you hum, not even taking your eyes off the pavement as you walk beside the taller man.

 

"why do i only have a few months to do... "it"? why can't i do it now, [name]?" 

tooru asks you, looking down at your eyes,

"i mean, sure, you can do it if you want- sooner than what i said but, you might regret it."

 

he stays silent for a few moments, before his hands turn into fists and you can see his shoulders tensing as he thinks about an answer.

 

"what if i was to... have it with you?" tooru smiles at the sky, as if he meant to make you sputter and choke on your own saliva, having to stop just because of those nine sinful words.

"i mean, why not...? you're hot, and you're... cute too! you would be nice-" "STOp-" you try to catch your breath, feeling as if you were about to explode into little words of 'SIN'.

"seriously, i wouldn't mind, as long as it was with you." tooru's cheeks burn at that sentence, you still couldn't believe he had the damn nerve to say those, to you- the most easily flustered person in the whole entire stupid atmosphere.

"[name]?" he turns around to look at you, who was almost on the ground from coughing too much- you covered your face in utter devastation, shyness- just because you were too embarrassed to say those ugly words, a.k.a - the truth.

"you okay?" his hands reach around your waist, carefully helping you stand properly, you can feel tears almost stinging at the corners of your eyes. why?

"a-are you uncomfortable by what i said? i'm sorr-" "I WOULD DO IT WITH YOU TOO." you scream at him, looking like a combination of a potato and tomato. why were you doing this again? oh yeah, because of what you did- because you teased him.

well fucking done.

 

tooru laughs, and you look down, fists shaking and trembling in fear and embarrassment, maybe a little pinch of humiliation?

you fucked it up.

you fucked your only chance up, just because you screamed in his perfect face.

"what a relief! i was scared and... why are we talking about this again...?" ... what? did he just say he was scared about your answer?

holy mother of sugawara.

 

"i-i don't... know." you look up at his face yet again, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of feelings you felt at that moment.

"i like you. no, scratch that- i love you, [name]!" he giggles shyly, scratching his brunette hair as he looks down at you.

"wh-what...?" is the only thing you can utter at this amazing moment, was this really happening or not...? ah fuck, you couldn't tell.

 

"i love you."

"i love you... too."

"does this mean i can do it with you now?"

"what-"

"can i fuc-"

"no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAP!!!!
> 
> lmao give me feed back plz


	3. glasses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima ends up forgetting something in the library.

tsukishima gets up from his usual slouching position, stretching his arms out- groaning as he does. it wasn't every day he went to library to go study for a test, but since he was moved to one of the most advanced classes, the tests just got less easier each time, which he was alright with. it was just a worry to cramp it into his routine, along with volleyball practice matches.

not even opening his eyes, he gets up- eyes wondering his surroundings, there was much less people, and it was almost ten, no wonder people wouldn't be here. just because of these tests, he had to stop going to certain timed practices, it was hard to avoid volleyball- since he liked it that much, but he wanted to get a good career and make his family proud.

tsukishima groans again, this time stretching his legs after he grabs his books and essentials, adjusting his vision to the light of the library. feeling his eyes sting painfully, he walks towards the door to the hall; he just wanted out of this hellhole. tsukishima couldn't wait to get a good night's rest and have no school the next morning, since the school was in the middle of correcting certain areas.

frowning, he opens the door in a gradual motion, he could hear the faint noises of tired students, some even snoring softly as they slept on their notebooks and studies. although, he hated seeing people sleep, he didn't have the heart to wake them, after all- they did deserve some time of nap.

he checks his phone, seeing over thirty notifications from hinata and his brother, akiteru, scoffing as he takes long strides over the floor, it was certainly ten by now; didn't even know why the staff hasn't gotten all of the students out yet. he felt his eyes burning, and the pins and needles in his limbs didn't even help at all- feeling like he was about to collapse, tsukishima stops, as he realizes he forgot his glasses in the library where he fell asleep.

cursing, he rushes back to the area, almost bringing the doors off their hinges as he makes it to the library littered with books and sleeping students. fixing his dirty blonde hair, tsukishima notices a girl around his age looking at the glasses his brother got him, studying them carefully as an expression only described by the single word; amazed was on her face.

frowning, he storms over to the girl, wanting to receive the expensive sport glasses. "are these yours?" she whispers, looking over at the towering boy, "...yes." "where'd you get them...? i could use a pair myself," the girl giggles, head tilting slightly as that small melody slips away out of her lips.

"i... don't know." "awh, i thought i could use them." "...my brother got me them." she looks up at him and smiles, eyes softening in the thought of having a sibling as kind as to get their fellow brother or sister a pair of expensive glasses... it made her heart flutter in warmth.

"remind him to tell me, okay?" she says, still not looking at tsukishima who was just wanting his glasses back, "yeah, yeah, sure." "here." she hands him his glasses carefully, not wanting to break them instantly. tsukishima places the glasses on his head, the band at the back of his head snapping lightly against his scalp.

"night, then." "w-wait, what's your name...?" he finds himself asking her.

"[f/n]." she softly says, looking down at her feet, thumbs twiddling with each other. "that's... a pretty name, i guess." "thanks, you...?" "tsukishima kei," "cool." "thank you."

there was a sudden silence between the two before tsukishima sighs, looking down at the now shy girl. "hey, what class are you in...?" "5." [f/n] replies, lips blooming into a small smile, as she finds herself blushing at the sight of the taller boy.

"you're smarter than me..." "how?" "i'm class 4." she snickers softly, before her hands cup behind her back, and she smiles at him brightly. "i'll see you tomorrow, kei." "you too, [f/n]."

"bye," she waves, walking out of the library and out into the hallway that was becoming darker and darker by the second.

 

tsukishima stands in the room in silence, looking down at his hand, why was he burning up inside- and why did he suddenly feel as if he was floating on air...?

 

nothing mattered, he just wanted to see that girl again.

one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter for my bby tsukki~  
> i love him omg  
> someone protect him plz  
> he is like the ultimate definition of me  
> but male ofc


End file.
